


Unwilling Submission

by ErrorScreen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Biting, Blood, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear Play, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Interspecies, Masturbation, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorScreen/pseuds/ErrorScreen
Summary: A young rebel held captive aboard Prime's flagship must keep her resolve as Prime tries to force her submission in rather unconventional ways.Her resistance excites him but not more than her willing obedience. He must find a way to make even the most reluctant of beings accept His Light.
Relationships: Horde Prime (She-Ra)/Reader, Horde Prime Clones (She-Ra)/Original Character(s), Horde Prime/Horde Prime Clones (She-Ra), horde - Relationship
Comments: 32
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

She felt her nerves creep up on her as she walked down a long corridor. She knew she needed to refrain from showing such feelings on her face. She had to show strength. She focused and steadied her breathing dreading what is to come next. Her two attendants by her sides led her to the great chamber where Prime himself stood staring at a large monitor. 

The frightened woman paused much to the displeasure of one of her attendants who, wrapping a monstrous clawed hand around her bicep, pulled her forward with ease. The sudden contact startled her. While having been aboard with these nonautonomous clones not a single one has ever touched her. She looked up at the clone who dared to lay a hand on her. Rather than the clone’s usual emotionless features, he bore something resembling tension across his face. An abrupt shudder ran through her body as she considered what could cause a shift in such a being’s mental state and what that says about the nature of her unexpected summons by their “Emperor”. Prime had been standing facing away from her arrival tending to the screens behind his throne. Prime’s own attendants stood by him. 

The way they beheld him with nothing less than pure devotion and adoration made her sick. As if they were not looking at the same person she was. He was a cold, vile destroyer of planets who fancied himself a God. She saw nothing but a man drunk on his own, albeit, tremendous power taking pleasure in exerting his will over others. That lust for the subjugation of others is what brought her here before him now. Her planet was losing in the rebellion against Prime’s Horde. Her government leaders decided, as a way to spare themselves from further attacks by the Horde, to give up their rebel leaders in order to appease the warlord and end his seizure of their world. She understood their desperation to end the war on her planet but to think he would simply stop it now was foolish. He and his armada were winning and regardless of any bargains or diplomacy, there’s no reason to stop a war that was already won. Her people had given up and who knows what that submission would mean for them.

She and her clone escorts came to a stop before the massive throne. Prime remained as he was. He continued to focus on his task seemingly unaware of her arrival. They stood there for what felt like a considerable amount of time but was likely only minutes. The rebel leader felt smaller than she ever had in her life. Literally dwarfed by everything around her but nothing made her feel smaller than the energy and the titanic presence given off by Prime. 

“I am pleased that you were able to join me, “ he said without turning to acknowledge her.

“I don’t think refusal would have been an option for me,” she quipped back immediately before thinking. The want to make herself feel less small in a room of giants was taking over in her mind. The clone gripping her arm gave a cautionary squeeze intending to silence her. She involuntarily clenched her teeth. The proximity of the attendants at her sides unnerved her. After fighting against clones like these for so long her instincts for fight or flight overwhelmed her.

“It surely is not,” Prime casts a glance over his broad shoulders. A vitriolic smirk crept across his face. She was determined not to let his mind games get to her. Instead, she willed herself to stand all the taller in the face of adversity. She stuck her chin up and held his gaze. Prime’s grin widened. He turned away from his screens and began to take steps towards her. She swallowed her nerves as he got closer. The enormity of his shadow consumed her. She swallowed once more. He’s larger than his clones. Both taller and broader she noted. His incredible stature towering above them all. He leaned down to eye level with his prisoner.

“The refusal and resistance of your people has come to an end. For they have unanimously decided to accept my Light,” his cool tone gave her goosebumps but she suppressed the urge to tremble. ‘What will he do to them,’ she wonders. She feels herself shrinking. Yes, they had been losing but never would her people give up their freedom to this man. To accept him and his rule. She couldn’t believe it. Everything the rebels have given and lost in this fight against this man was simply given up. 

“I don’t believe your lies! Not a single one of my people would submit to you!” she spat at him. He smiled once more. Apparently amused by her rejection of the truth. 

“Oh, but they have Little One…and all that remains of that pitiful insurrection is you and your insubordinate colleagues,” his massive hand cups her cheek. Engulfing the entirety of the side of her face along with it. The cool point of his metal claw drags slowly across her skin. She could not withhold her body’s innate instinct to quake at such a gesture of intimidation. Is there a point to fighting when everyone else has given up? The feeling of despair flooded her. Her face felt warm in anticipation of tears. Prime’s thumb had begun stroking her cheek. His intimidating demeanor had faded and turned to something softer. She couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was. He spoke again except this time more personally, more intimate. His voice had dropped down to a whisper. 

“Do not be dismayed. Despite your resistance to me, you may yet hold a place among my brethren and I. You may be exalted above the trembling masses of your homeworld and become something greater than the rest of them.” She struggled to understand what he could mean by this. Why would he not just kill her? “The only thing you need to do is cast out the shadows of your fears and accept my Light,” he watched her patiently; analyzing her face. She was lost.

“Why would you want me to join you,” she asked, truly puzzled by this offer. Prime chuckled. A deep sound unlike any she’s heard before. His other hand had come up and clasped the other side of her face. Successfully trapping her in his grasp. 

“Because Little One...I sense great trouble within your heart as I did in your colleagues. And it would be a waste if I were to see those suffering and not help them. Those shadows must be purged," the one hand continued to caress her face. The proposition disgusted her. The desire to slap those hands away from her was overwhelming. 

"I would never join you," the rebel said practically hissing, trying to make her words as venomous as possible. His smile was almost loving in contrast. "I expected as much. I do believe with proper…conditioning, you will be able to achieve the same amount of purity in your soul as these devoted Brothers.” The two beside her beamed at the praise from their esteemed leader. She could never look at him with such fondness. It really wouldn't be worth being spared from death. "In due time I believe you too shall fall in line Little Sister," his hands slipped away. “And I will aid your progress every step of the way,” his voice was sickly sweet. It made her nauseous. His unyielding glare bore into her. The atmosphere around them felt heavy, crushing even. She felt small and fragile. Like she would break if he were to lay another hand on her. Tears pooled in her eyes. Of all the responses she could have had in this situation between fight or flight she chose neither. She stood petrified before him unable to let out a single cry. 

Prime again stood upright. Looming over her. “I do understand that this is a lot to take in but believe me Little Sister. This is exciting news,” he smiled wide, exposing his menacing canines. “Brothers, if you would escort the lady back to her room. She must rest; as we have a lot in store for her.” With that Prime returned to his work. The tears finally spilled from her eyes and down her face. Having been dismissed but refusing to move the one clone seized hold of her arm once more and drug her from the room. Half dazed she could only think: 

‘I can’t stay here.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Masturbation, blood, and self injury

Every night here has been a mixture of sleeplessness and waking nightmares. Regardless of being moved from Prime’s prison to a luxurious guest room, she remained uneasy. She hated this large room. It had too many dark corners and was far too empty. She doesn’t know how long she’s been here but it’s been long enough. She’d grown lonely. 

Since being brought aboard she and her friends in the rebellion had been separated. Hopefully, they are being treated as well as she was, and that their isolation would end soon. It’s been such a long time since she’s seen a friendly face. Instead, she is met with the same faces daily. Literally! Just clones! In her daily roam about the corridors they mill around everywhere. She has however come to know some of their distinct personalities despite them trying to be similar. Thankfully some are nice but most are indifferent towards her. 

She thinks she’s maintained the same attendants since being moved to this room. The two clones are by her side most of the day minus bathing and sleeping. Even then, they are always near. She swears in the nights when she’s in and out of sleep she’s seen glowing green eyes watching her from those dark corners. She prays it’s just her paranoia. 

Now is such a night where she couldn’t will herself to sleep. She hid under pillows and blankets afraid of what may be peering back at her in the darkness. She knows she’s too old to be afraid of monsters lurking in the shadows. But from her time fighting in the rebellion, she knows there are monsters here. 

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to imagine what would help her sleep. She tried to think calming thoughts. Using her imagination to take her away from here. She sees her bedroom at her parents’ house. The familiarity instantly calms her. Her simple, cozy furnishings, large windows, and even the smell bring back fond memories. She wishes she could be there again. Then suddenly, anguish fills her. What would her home look like now after the war? What people remained of those in her memories? Refusing to come back to bitter reality just yet she plunges further into her escapism. She finds herself lying in her own bed back home. Swaddled in her blankets and ready to doze off. 

She tried to imagine what could make this daydream better. She thinks of her longing. Her need for physical comfort as she faces her nightmares in life. She dreams of arms wrapping around her and pulling her closer to their warm body. Their light breaths tickled her neck. Just the thought of it makes her melt. The body presses closer against her. Their hands caress her. She breathes deeply sinking further in and relaxing into the touch. The hands travel across her body. They groped at her breast and pulled up her shirt for skin contact. The warmth! She longed to be touched again. To be held by another person. She envisioned the face, body, and voice of the one who held her. This fictional lover was tall and broad and their voice was soothing. Everything about them was inviting and that embrace made the young rebel finally feel at peace. She had no reason to fear the darkness in her home in her mind so she succumbed to her lover’s touch. 

She continued in her mind as well as in reality. Becoming more intimate. She grabbed her breast, squeezing hard and pinching the nipple all the while picturing someone else doing this to her. She bit back a small whine before it escaped her lips. All of her stress and longing had built up for too long and are finally spilling out. She needed this. She and her lover breathed heavily as their hands traveled down one another’s bodies finding themselves buried inside of the other’s pants. Her hips rocked against her lover. Mirroring the same action in her empty bed-chamber. Her own hands moving to touch herself. Her fingers tangled themselves in her hair down below. A single-digit circling and flicking her little nub. Her breathing had become ragged. The fingers of her lover applied pressure and began rubbing. A pleasured sigh left her mouth. She could feel her lover behind her. Their body engulfing her in a tight embrace. 

A coil forms in her stomach as she inches her way to completion. Her imagined lover covers her in kisses and nibbles. Their teeth grazed lightly against her skin. Their fingers, on one hand, reached around to massage her clit, the other with nails like claws digging into her side to keep her from squirming. She shuddered as the pace increased. Soon full moans were let loose. She fidgeted in the tight hold of her lover. Their claws threatened her into submission. She found herself begging her imagined lover for release with soft pleas. This request was met with claws digging into her hip and teeth buried in the vulnerable flesh of her neck. 

The young rebel let out a cry as she brought herself to a climax. Her form quivered as pure euphoria flooded her senses. She savored the pleasure as it flitted through her body. Allowing herself to lie still and let the sensations wash over her. Her eyes fluttered open. To her dismay, she had not been teleported back home. She was still here in this prison. 

She hugged herself. Trying to calm her heart rate as she felt now she could finally drift to sleep. She returned to the scene in her mind. Her lover petted and smoothed her hair. Resting against their firm chest she could feel them breathing. She tilts her head up to look into their eyes only to be met with glowing green orbs. 

Yanked from her fantasy her eyes shot open. She sat up startled. She was panting, sweating, and full of disbelief. Had she allowed her imagination to go there? Was she honestly thinking about… She snapped. She wasn’t going to go there again.

She flipped on a light close to her bed. Finding herself once more afraid of the dark. The small lamp did little to brighten the too large room. Curling up into a ball on the mattress she hugged her knees. She winced as she felt an unpleasant sensation manifest on her neck and side. Sitting up once more she looked at her side for the source of her pain. She stopped. Seeing the small amount of blood on her sheets and shirt she was afraid to see what injury lay beneath. 

Pulling up her shirt she saw small scratches dragged across her flesh. Blood prickling to the surface. She knew it had been a long time since she last masturbated. But to actually lose herself and dig into her own skin for pleasure didn’t happen often. She looked down at her hand finding blood and a bit of skin under her fingernails. She recalled biting herself on occasion to get that sensation as she came but nothing to this extent.

She touched a hand to her neck and flinched. Wet blood still trickled from the scratches there. She gazed at the red liquid on her fingertips with astonishment. She had never gone this far before and was mildly impressed with her pain tolerance. The thought of continuing thrilled her. She considered slipping back into her fantasy before remembering the eyes that waited there for her.


	3. Chapter 3

While not being entirely attracted to men the young woman could not help but find these clones to be somewhat appealing to look at. She found herself thinking over and over again about last night’s escapade. The teeth, the claws, she had even found herself thinking about their broad chests. She had grown accustomed to her clone attendants being around her. One seemed very joyful. Readily spouting his undying love and devotion for Prime. His fanaticism was almost adorable. Almost. It’s what such fanaticism to that man leads to that put her off. 

The other was more like the clones she usually dealt with. Reserved. Tolerating her only because she was a guest of Prime. The clones would never question Prime but they all clearly regarded her and her species as lesser beings. However, the clones were never mean to her. A lot of them had grown curious about her and chose to observe her from afar. They tried to hide it but her presence here confused them altogether. She still didn’t quite understand what she was supposed to be doing here either.

Before she realized it she found herself not minding their company. Unlike the ones on the battlefield, the clones here seemed innocent. Her mind would stray back into her fantasies occasionally. Wondering if she could dare to reimagine what she had the other night. Those eyes pierced her unlike anything else she’d ever experienced. Warmth rushed to her cheeks. Them being male coded doesn’t bother her as much as them being made in His image. 

She hadn’t seen Prime since he brought her up from his prisons and offered her a place in his Horde. She’s essentially been allowed free reign, with clone attendants, to most places on the ship. She tried not to wander far, dreading what her reaction would be to seeing Prime without having mentally prepared for it. Even though she had tried last time she still nearly crumbled before him. She fears there is no amount of preparation that would make her ready for another encounter like that. 

She often found herself sitting in the hall near her room. Seated on the ledge in front of a large window. She would gaze out at the stars as time slipped by. Her attendants would stand wordlessly near her. “Before you had to watch me, what did you guys normally do,” she asked open-endedly between the two clones. Their ears twitched at the question and one cocked his head. 

“Normally we attend to matters on the ship. From navigation and projections to maintenance,” one had said. He was the nicer of the two and would often humor her questions. 

“And now we babysit…” the other remarked. His statement was neither curt nor spiteful. A simple fact but the way he said it made her want to laugh. He stared at her disinterestedly. 

“But of course we are honored nonetheless to tend to the needs of an exalted guest,” the nicer one quickly added to his brother’s comment. 

She still had no idea how to react to them but always found their conversations amusing. She laughed. “Am I allowed to see the navigation room,” she asked. Despite all of the technology on the ship being more advanced than she could possibly imagine it still fascinated her. 

“I am afraid not. That area is restricted to you,” the kind clone stated. Seeming to register her disappointment he sat next to her at the window. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder and he began listing other interesting places she could visit. She couldn’t help but smile at him. His gesture meant to comfort and it had achieved its goal. She didn’t hear him talking anymore, instead choosing to admire his features as he spoke. Despite the lack of pupils, she felt like she could still perceive emotions in their eyes. He held none of the contempt she’d seen in some of the others. His welcomed her.

“Ah... Little Sister…”

She felt her muscles clench involuntarily. The clone seated beside her quickly jumped up and retreated back to his position with his brother. Taking with him her only solace.

She saw his tall figure striding toward her from down the long corridor. She felt a chill run through her body that shook her small form. She folded her arms and held them close to her chest as he continued to approach her. Her nails sinking into the fabric threatening to tear it. He seated himself next to her on the narrow ledge. 

“I apologize for my lengthy absence. I’ve had pressing matters to attend to since we last met,” Prime smiled down at her. She glanced up only to quickly look away. She couldn’t look at him. Those eyes burned her. He continued, "I hope you have been able to acclimate to your new surroundings and that you have found these Brothers helpful," his gaze shifted to the clones. Their bodies stiffened under his watchful eyes. 

"They have been great," she exclaimed. She wanted to pull his attention from them back to her. She saw how they reacted to their Emperor’s direct attention. For some reason, she felt protective of the two. 

"Then why have they allowed harm to come to you Little Sister," he raised his hand to her neck. The pads of his fingers gently glided over the scratches on her throat. Her body felt hot but she didn’t dare move. His smile disappeared and his face turned pensive. 

"It wasn't their fault,” she managed to blurt out. “I had done it to myself in my sleep… They helped me treat it the second they saw what had been done," she felt compelled to protect them. They were the only beings she regularly interacted with and didn’t want them subject to Prime’s wrath on her account.

“I see then...” Prime’s voice trailed off. “Is this something you often do,” cool metal dragged across her skin. She was wary of the metal talon. She took a deep breath in and her heart pounded in her chest.

“No. It had been a...difficult night,” her mind drifted back to the events that night. The need, the eyes, the claws...

She snapped back to the present. Prime’s fingers still gently traced the raised scratches along her neck. She looked up once more at him. He looked at her but not in any way she feels she would become accustomed to. He seemed as if he was studying her but, overall, his countenance puzzled her. The smile returned to his face.

“I invite you to join me in the dining hall for dinner this evening,” his hand slid up from her neck to cradle her face. His large thumb situated itself under her chin forcing her face to tilt up. She didn’t realize how close he’d been to her. Only now could she feel the overwhelming power of his presence threatening to consume her. She held herself tighter and let out the breath she’d been holding. 

She didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t asking, but invitations can be refused. Can she refuse him in this moment? She had in their first encounter but she doesn’t know if she can muster the same courage in this situation. 

She felt like a small rabbit caught in the actual clutches of an apex predator.

“Refusal still isn’t an option is it,” she tried to hide the tremors in her voice. Prime’s lips curled into a fearsome grin. 

“It never will be Little Sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let her have time with her clone boys!


	4. Chapter 4

"To be granted the honor of a private meeting with Lord Prime is something offered to only a select few Little Sister. This is a momentous occasion! You should be proud to be held in his high esteem," the kind clone rattled on as they prepared her for dinner. He was more excited than she was. ‘Maybe he could take her place,’ she wondered, desperate to find a way out of this. She had to drag herself back to her room. Her limbs felt as if they had become incredibly heavy with every step she took. Contrastingly, that clone fluttered about, retrieving clothes she would be expected to change into. She plopped down on her bed fully dazed and staring off into the distance. 

"She should be grateful. She and her kind fought against Lord Prime rather than accepting his Light. Giving her an opportunity to repent on their behalf, His forgiveness knows no bounds," the reserved clone sat beside her on the bed tending once again to the scratches on her neck. She believed he was applying an antiseptic as it burned when it came in contact with the raised marks. She winced slightly. 

"What do you mean repent?" she grimaced at the archaic term. The clone beside her let out an exasperated sigh. She didn’t normally direct her questions towards this one but his brother had become preoccupied rummaging through drawers of clothes and fabric. His response was quicker than she’d expected. "The shadows that fill your soul must be cast out. It is Prime's will. Only then will you be pure and be blessed with His Light." 

"Do you believe that," she asked pointedly.

Once again there was no hesitation in his response. "It is His will. All creatures can become pure and share in the Light of Prime. It just seems harder for some to accept him. For them, he gives an excessive amount of patience." 

"How does one do that? Become pure I mean. What shadows are you talking about?" the clone felt the honesty in her inquisition. He stopped his task and pondered a second, wanting to give a response he thought would help this young wayward fledgling.

"Whatever holds you back from accepting Prime, mind, and body, must be expunged. Addressing those shameless and wanton desires displayed the other night would be a good place to start, for Prime is the only one who can grant such pleasure.” Her face instantly flushed. Had he really heard her? She tried not to think about that possibility. Who is he to judge?

“I've never seen him do anything other than destroy and ruin lives. I can't see him doing anything as selfless as 'granting pleasure'." She couldn't help but laugh as she said those words. Prime's acolyte frowned disapprovingly, seemingly offended. 

The kind one that had been rifling through her garments had come over and placed his selections on the bed. “There is so much you’ve yet to learn about Lord Prime,” he said earnestly. She scoured his face for any trace of malevolence but was not able to find any. She felt if Prime acted anything like this one she could believe them.

"As one who has yet to accept His Light I wouldn't expect you to know the extent of our Lord's generosity." The clone sported a wicked grin on his face as he spoke and shared a brief glance with his brother. “Now, let's get you ready.”

Having not been able to find something nice enough among the clothes she had, the attentive clone was able to fashion her a gown of sorts from loose fabric and a belt. She had to admit he did a good job. The silhouette complimented her figure nicely. She would have no issues if it weren’t for the slits at either side that exposed more skin than she was comfortable with. She absentmindedly fidgeted with the flowy material. She hesitated to turn the final corner and meet whatever awaited her in the dining hall. Her fingers wrung themselves in the fabric.

Her attendants who had followed her this far were intent on getting her to her destination. “Worry not Sister, we are here to assist you.” both clones flanked her. Each one took hold of an arm and escorted her to the large doorway. 

“We have brought your guest as requested, Lord Prime.” the two removed their hands from her and gave a brief bow. Prime stood near a long, exceptionally decorated table. Adorned with flickering candles and strange foods she’s never seen before. Having been put off from eating for most of the day she hadn’t realized how hungry she’d gotten. ‘I wonder if I could get a to-go plate and skip this whole thing,’ she thought to herself.

“Thank you for joining me tonight Sister. Come. Let’s have a seat.” Prime gestured for her to follow him. She had to walk fast to keep up with his long strides. Out of all the seats to choose from at this massive table Prime had her a plate set at the front next to him. 

He pulls out her chair and she timidly sits herself down. “Comfortable,” he asks, taking his place at the head of the table.

"Comfortable enough." The young rebel kept her voice neutral, not daring to lie but too afraid to tell the truth of the anxiety he's causing. She had to find something else to focus on. She found herself fixated on the shifting flame of a candle. So long as she kept her focus off of Him and kept her thoughts light, she could manage. She took a breath and tangled her fingers in the loose fabric of her makeshift gown. She looked at the food across the table and tried to imagine the types of creatures they had been.

“You must be famished. I do apologize but we will have to serve ourselves. To ensure that we wouldn’t be interrupted I dismissed my Brothers. I was hoping to speak with you privately tonight. I am sure you have many questions.” She could feel His stare but kept her attention off of him. Keeping her focus on the spread she wondered if he even ate. None of the clones ever ate, or maybe she was just never there to see it. She continued on this line of thought as she found it entertaining. She smiled to herself at the musings. Prime shifted in his seat reaching his talons across the short distance between them. The metal point of his forefinger stabbing the underside of her chin and turning her face to him.

“I am speaking to you Little One.” His visage no longer held that haughty disposition. He looked at her with narrowed eyes. The young rebel took in a deep breath trying to steady herself. He is right at any rate; she does have questions. 

“What do you want with me? What am I supposed to be doing here?” she said. Genuine confusion in her voice. A sneer spread across his face.

“As I have said before, the rest of your people have accepted my Light, they have accepted my rule, and most importantly, they have accepted me. Those poor souls cast out their pain and torment. They purged themselves of the shadows that corrupted them. As one who fought against me in their doomed rebellion, I felt you would likely need….special attention...in order to attain the same level of purity as those in my Horde.” he pulled his finger forward dragging her face along with it and closing the gap between them. He leaned in close. 

“You have a combative spirit that resists me. What I want from you is your willing obedience.” the dominating nature of his aura swallowed her. His hand began to roam as they often did when he made contact. It drifted down to lovingly cradle the side of her face. Goosebumps prickled her skin but she was able to maintain her composure. She felt she was doing better this time than all her other attempts at resisting her fight or flight instincts in Prime’s presence. She held his burning green eyes and found herself able to speak.

“I was told I needed to repent for my sins. If I told you what they were would you forgive me?” she managed an overtly lecherous tone between laughs. 

“You ask as if I do not already know. I see all and know all Little Sister.” His eyes had drifted downward. His gaze transfixed on her neck once more. She shifted in her seat. His leer unnerved her. 

“I do however commend you for coming forward of your own accord to absolve yourself of such thoughts. Tell me Sister, what was it that had you in such throes of passion?” He spoke in a mocking tone. His hand aimlessly stroked her neck. While she did bring it up she had no intention of actually speaking on it. Her face grew warm. Not out of fear or threat of tears but sheer embarrassment. Her mind flashed to her two attendants, their bright eyes and captivating features. She felt ashamed to think of either of them in such a way. Her downcast gaze finally broke the stare. 

Prime chuckled at her defeat and released her from his grasp. She slumped back into her seat. “I must admit Little One...” his voice was a whisper. 

“You wear scars well.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Prime P.O.V.~

The Emperor found his eyes lingering too often on the sharp lines that disrupted the soft, delicate features of this small woman’s neck. The striking contrast of the irritated red welts against her smooth skin was significant. He thought of the event which led to these marks. He thought of her, lying in the dark, her writhing, her sounds. He thought of those frequently but not more than what ruminations could have possibly filled her mind with such pleasure. What creature she imagined, wanted, to tear into her flesh. He couldn’t help but touch the lines when he saw them that first time. Trace them across her slender throat. Hold her entirely in his grasp. He hadn’t noticed his hand traveling forward towards the girl across from him. 

Out to touch her once more. 

Her small form retreated from his caress. Retreated from him. She had jumped from her seat and stumbled back. Never taking her eyes from his. He liked her looking at him. Despite her hate for and fear of him, that raged in her eyes, the only thing he cared to register was the fire and passion that burned within. Most brought aboard his ship had eventually lost both after their capture. But this small creature retained her drive. Her tenacity excited him. Something in him enjoyed seeing that fire in her. The strength and resolve she had. But those attributes he generally saw used in the fight against his rule. Those qualities should not be allowed to persist if he is to reign supreme over all. A tiny part would miss the ferocity but her submission must be absolute. Through observation, testing, and many unfavorable outcomes this may be the one to succeed. It’s taken many trials before her. Many unsuccessful attempts at bringing such obstinate souls into his Light. They lost their fire all too quickly. They became hollow and their submission did not please him as he felt it was not for him. They bowed before him only to save their own pathetic lives. She would not. 

She would not pretend to love him. She would do so willingly, passionately, ferociously, and with every ounce of loyalty she has given to her sorry rebellion. She would not submit to Him, but for Him.

This one was promising.

He seized her by the arm as she turned to run and yanked her back. She fell into his lap. He quickly picked her up and adjusted her into a seated position on his thighs. His arms wrapped around her, one hand grabbing hold of her waist delicately. She was like a tiny doll in the loving embrace of its master. 

“Excuse my forwardness Little One. May I,” he asked fingers already hovering over the spot he wished to graze. Her body stiffened in his hold. Amongst the emotions he saw rush across her face: surprise, fear, anger, confusion, he took special notice of the blush that spread quietly to her cheeks as she was reeling. 

He had spent much time studying the anatomy and physiology of many species. The science was clear and had made sense to him. Psychology, however, is a soft science. A field with no standard of measurement for its data. It had far too many variables to be taken into account as an explanation for certain behaviors. From culture to upbringing to personalities these variables differ highly for each individual. Oftentimes conclusions were liable to be wrong as a result. While he may know much, the complete understanding of the intricacies of human emotions eluded him. Understanding such temperamental beings was truly a guessing game but one he did not intend to lose nonetheless. He understands enough about their sentimentality to use it against them.

Her flushed cheeks in this context he assumed were due to his proximity as opposed to some sort of malady. He saw it as a sign. He would not be able to explain why but he saw it as bashful acceptance. He motioned forward, the pads of his fingers gingerly made contact. He felt her pulse skip then continue its rapid beating. The Emperor paused thinking about her reaction. Searching her face for the clue that would lead to his desired outcome. He continued stroking her neck. Observing her as he did. The repetitive motion was having an effect on him. The small form in his arms took in a deep breath and exhaled. Her heart rate slowed as she did. The touch seemed to have the same effect on her as well. He pulled her close. He let his chin rest on the top of her head as he continued his petting, adding more pressure as he went. 

The softness of her hair surprised him. She carried a light, appealing scent with her. He felt overwhelmed by a sudden primal instinct. He sucked in a ragged breath. Taking in as much of her as he could. “Tell me what brought you such rapture My Dear,” he breathed out into the nest of her hair. His hand slowly and possessively wrapping around her neck. He breathed in her scent. Her small body tucked against him radiated warmth. His chest rumbled as he began to purr in satisfaction. This one will love Him and the rest will follow. 

Tilting her chin up, he took in the sight of her large emotive eyes. Relishing the expressions that autonomy brought to her face. He would like to keep that part as much as he could. Unwavering pupils peer back at him. Into him. Despite his clone army’s devotion their reserved disposition left him wanting more. They adored and loved him yes, but not in the same way a free being would willingly give it. 

Undying love and absolute submission, that's what he wanted. Her companions in the war were not able to give him the satisfaction of both. He cut them down for their unbending spirit and their insincerity. Now there is only her. This one will succeed. He will make it so. 

He refuses to…fail... again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No CW just angst

“You wear scars well…” He purred.

She felt the taunt in his voice. On top of the suppressed panic and embarrassment, she felt revolted by his touch and its sordid implications. The need to get out of his hold consumed her. She threw herself from her seat receding from his touch. Backing away she refused to break eye contact. His green eyes stared back at her. Watching her curiously and amused. She had turned and tried to run feeling embolden by her sudden defiance. Before she managed a step she felt the enormous hand of Prime wrap itself around her wrist and most of her forearm. She’s pulled back. Preparing to fall she braced herself. Prime caught her, brought her to him, and situated her in his lap. 

She held still. Absolutely still. Daring not to even breathe. His arms soon closed her in and she felt more trapped than she had ever felt on this ship. Not even the prisons felt this suffocating. At the same time, she must admit the prisons were never this warm... His warmth enveloped her. If it weren't for the tightness of her tensed muscles that reminded her of the clear and present danger she would gladly sink into such comfort. As it stands now, she could not allow herself to relax.

He spoke but her raging thoughts kept her from hearing him. He had shifted beneath her. His hand rising to her throat. Hovering above her scars. Gently, without touching. She held herself tighter. Her mind spiraled into chaos. Her heart was pounding in her chest. A flood of emotions running rampant through her, fear, rage, confusion, longing, and something else. 

Arousal. 

She felt sick. Disgusted with herself and by her lack of resolve in the hatred for her enemy. She did hate him but couldn't stop the blush that rose to her cheeks. Then, the softest of touches caressed her neck. Her heart skipped and quickly continued at its rapid rate. She knew she needed to calm herself. She focused on her breathing and steadying her breath. His fingers continued their pattern against her throat. They started to press deeper in and she began to feel the tips of his claws drag across her skin. She shuddered at the sensation. Goosebumps pricked her skin. It felt electrifying.

Almost as if he could hear her thoughts he pulled her close to his chest. Drowning her in his embrace. It was oddly intimate. She felt him above her. His head against hers. His slow breaths taking her in deeply. He spoke again but this time she managed to hear him. "Tell me, what brought you such rapture, My Dear?" His voice was a low rumble. His hand slowly tightening around her throat. She suddenly remembered to feel afraid again. Trapped in his hold with his threatening talons. A rolling thrum could be heard in the depths of his large chest. Almost like a growl but not quite as menacing. 

One of his fingers nudged her chin upwards and forced her to look at him. He had an odd smile on his face. She couldn’t place the emotion but his smiles were never for good. Once again she felt as if he weren’t just looking at her but studying her. Taking in her countenance. His eyes stared deep into hers. This time she stared back in an effort to understand the thoughts behind those piercing slits. 

“Well?” he questioned once more, looking down at her through half-lidded eyes. She shifted uncomfortably in his lap. She knows he’s just playing his mind games with her and is watching her reactions closely but what is he looking for? What should she say? What was he wanting? Whatever answer she gave needed to satisfy Prime. Lying wouldn’t work with him but the truth was...mortifying. All of this was.The terrifying and calculating energy he normally exuded was still there and still frightened her. However, the affection he had begun to show caught her off guard. She didn’t know what to make of it or how to react but knew it couldn’t be genuine.

“I-um...thought...was thinking about my lover. From home.” Not exactly a lie and that made her feel better. His brilliant smile sank into a hard line as he glowered down at her. He did not look pleased at all. He had lost his calm demeanor. She saw a storm behind his eyes. As quickly as it had appeared that tenderness faded into irritation. She instantly knew that she made the wrong move. All of his actions so far today had been nothing like she’d expected. 

He scooped her up in his arms and dropped her unceremoniously on her feet beside him. To suddenly be ejected from his embrace made her feel odd. Relieved definitely, but odd nonetheless. He was no longer staring at her. He faced forward with his chin on his hand. She couldn’t read his face as well anymore but felt his mind processing in the deafening silence. He’s more temperamental than she thought he’d be. That made her worry more about whatever ‘special attention’ he was planning on giving her. She balled her fists in the fabric of her dress once more and stood there. She didn’t know whether she should take her seat or not. 

“I-is there something wrong,’ she asked quietly, breaking the stillness of the room. Prime gave no response. She slowly moved towards her seat again when he finally stirred from his musings. The young woman stopped in her tracks. Prime had reached ahead taking a portion of the meat on the table. He seemed vacant compared to just moments ago when she was in his lap. He continued and began making a plate with the various items. She watched, unmoving as he did so. When he had finished he presented the plate to her. His eyes were still fixed somewhere in the distance. She hesitantly took it into her hands.

“Thanks...” she said with a suspicious tone, searching for any emotion in him. She couldn’t find any.

“Leave.” Prime had finally turned to look at her and she swiftly found his eyes. In them she saw his aggravation. She did not understand what brought on this abrupt anger. She took a cautious step back from him. Her mind struggled to piece together this response and his sudden shift. 

“I said LEAVE!” His loud voice carried and echoed throughout the room. She jumped at the unexpected roar. Nearly dropping the plate of food she held. She peered up at him one more time and saw his fury. She didn’t need to be told again.

With that, she scurried from the room. If she had a tail it would be tucked between her legs like the scared animal she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor boy is jealous she doesn't fantasize about him <3


	7. Chapter 7

When she had finally gotten out of his sight she realized how weak her legs felt beneath her. She leaned against the wall for support. The intensity of what just happened came flooding through her all at once. For a second in there, she forgot how menacing he was. She had even felt calm as he held her in his arms. Surprised by his delicacy and tenderness while at the same time being tormented by the fear of him. Was he taunting her on purpose for the sin she had committed in his eyes? For her lust? The memory of her solo session stirred something in her. It mixed with this new experience with Prime and made something new. Something even more thrilling than her previous fantasy. She had felt her arousal while he toyed with her. Threatened her with his claws and his size. She could still hear that low rumble in his chest. She felt it thrumming inside of her.

She slid down the wall absolutely drained, physically and emotionally. The isolation had gotten to her. That’s the only possible reason. The only reason she now felt a longing for His touch. Not His touch, she corrected. 

Anyone’s. 

Even so, he had stirred something within her that is refusing to be put to rest. She had felt some attraction towards him, briefly, in that moment. She felt her face contort from the distressing thought. 

The sound of footsteps echoed from down the corridor pulling her from her moment of reflection. Two clones approached her. She thinks they are her attendants but could never tell until they spoke to her. One pulled the plate from her hands while the other helped her to her feet. The clone nearest to her seemed to notice the distraught look on her face. 

“Are you well Sister?” He spoke and she immediately recognized that gentleness in his voice. She looked up at her kind clone attendant allowing his steady, calming presence to wash over her.

“I’m better now, thank you.” She smiled up at him and he returned the gesture.

They walked her back to her bed-chamber through the long winding halls. Once inside she breathed a sigh of relief to be back in a space she could control and call her own. She was finally able to eat and did so rather ungracefully, picking things apart with her fingers. They stood and watched her emotionlessly. When she was done they cleaned up after her and began their nightly ritual.

The reserved clone stood by her while the other gathered her bath supplies. They have always insisted on helping her with such a mundane routine. The first few times they tried to help her with her bedtime ritual of undressing and bathing, she lashed out at them. Now, despite her annoyance at their attentiveness, she could not find it in her to act in the same way towards them again. Instead, she bit her tongue and complied.

He unfastened her belt and sat it on the bed. The clone circled her until he stood behind her. With delicate fingers, he began to undress her. Moving slowly but purposefully he pulled at the fabric that covered her. The cloth slipped down exposing her shoulders. The cool air chilled the newly revealed flesh. She wanted desperately to crawl beneath the blanket on her bed or fall into the warm body behind her. He was so close. Nearly pressed against her as he worked. She could feel the heat emanating from him.

His hand lightly brushed her waist as he pulled the cloth from her upper body to her hips. The scratches there were still there and very present. That’s all it took for her to draw in a long, self-indulgent breath. She gave a slight tremor. Her attendant froze behind her when she shuddered, pulling his hand away. It was just a touch she reminded herself. An accident. She steadied. Once she seemed to regain her composure he continued undressing her. He tugged at what remained of the clothing until it fell from her body.

The length of fabric pooled around her feet as she stood bare before him. She had wondered on many occasions if they felt attraction at all. If they had urges or primal instincts. She liked to think they did. That those feelings were just buried deep down beneath their conditioning and their programming and could explode out of them if... tempted enough. Breaking through their compliant exteriors and setting free unbridled ferocity. She’d seen them go wild before in skirmishes on the battlefield displaying an unbelievable penchant for violence in His name. Could other strong emotions come through if provoked as well?

The reserved one stepped away having finished and the other clone came over with her robe and stocked shower caddy. Grabbing the robe she pulled it on her naked body, thanking him as she did so. He found his place across from her by his brother. 

“Is there anything else you need?” The reserved one asked.

“No. I’m fine. You two can go now.” She wrapped the ends of the robe tighter around herself and tied the belt. She picked up the caddy and prepared to leave for the showers. Only once she had turned around did she notice that her attendants had not left.

They stayed put, lingering after their dismissal. Waiting. 

She regarded them suspiciously. They have never disobeyed a reasonable command before. They looked at her expectantly as if anticipating another order. “Did either of you need something?” Her perplexion displayed across her face.

Neither of them spoke up immediately. A moment passed before the reserved one finally said something. “I noticed you seem hesitant to ask for something you desire.”

“What do you mean,” she inquired, already disliking his presumptuous tone.

“We are here to serve the honored guest of Horde Prime with any and all things she may require. You must simply ask,” the kind one added with a smirk.

Again she expressed her confusion on her face trying to ascertain the meaning behind their words and mischievous smiles.

The reserved clone bowed his head, snickering to himself clearly amused. She couldn’t stop her eye from twitching at this one. He had become bolder in their interactions and she missed when he didn’t talk as much. Raising his head once more he began to explain, “We are instructed to interpret the needs and desires of our guests. The observations of your heart rate, pupil dilation, and pheromones secretions tell us that you are currently in need of sexual stimulation. However, as your aids, we are not permitted to act in service unless requested.”

“I thought those desires were ‘shameless’,” she mocked, lifting an eyebrow.

He was quick to retort. “Lesser beings such as yourself will often fall prey to their baser instincts. It is only natural and it is foolish to expect more from you.” He paused to chuckle again at her expense but quickly regained his composure taking on a lofty, holier than thou, quality.

“However nothing is unforgivable in the eyes of Horde Prime which is why it does you well to admit your transgressions against him as they occur. I am proud of you Little Sister for repenting your sins to Him. He wants you to know that you shall be rewarded for your honesty. In the meantime allow us to alleviate some of your tension.” The sanctimonious grin on his face combined with the multitude of insults he had just thrown at her had her utterly fuming. But somehow above all else, she registered his proposition. She struggled to do anything other than looked bewildered.

He had truly shaken her. And what’s worse is he’s taking some sick pleasure in it. She looks to her solace but the kind clone gave no comfort to her. He held the same mischief in his eyes but in a smaller amount. She felt panic coiling in her stomach. She should have known better than to trust them. They’ve just been playing with her as He had. 

“I...would never. Ever. Stoop so low as to lie with you.” Her voice shook as she spoke. It surprised her how much this felt like betrayal. 

She turned back to the clone antagonizing her. He laughed again, dark and smooth.

“We’ll see Little Sister…Run along now. Get your shower. It’s nearly time for bed.” The no longer reserved clone dismissed her. She collected the rest of her things and darted from the room. She needed to calm her outrage. She needs a cold shower. 

The bathroom she had been using had been a communal one. Having multiple different shower stations and a large pool of water that could easily fit several bodies. She was always alone when she went to bathe. Still, she preferred to take a shower and get out as quickly as possible, but did she honestly want to go back to her room? She removed her robe and decided to take a dip in the large bath. The tub was prefilled and very warm. This is the first comfort she’d had in hours. Away from eyes, aggressive aliens, and finally without anxiety pumping through her.

She submerged herself in the warm pool. Sinking down to her chin in the water. His voice echoed in her head. His vague threat:

We’ll see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I got here but she's gonna fight him or definitely hate fuck 💚


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Angst

She had another sleepless night curled defensively in a ball, fearful. With the unchanging darkness of space outside her window, she hadn’t realized the hours passing. It would soon be time to get ready for breakfast. She watched the force field at the front of her room anxiously, waiting for the clones to come in to wake her. After a while, the barrier finally dropped and the two of them made their way in. She peeked from under her blankets at them and nearly hissed as they were pulled away. Suddenly exposed she retreated until her back pressed against the headboard. They both greeted her with a smile.

"We have much to do today Little Sister." The kind clone extended a hand to help her out of bed and she took it with no hesitation. She hated how her reluctance faded away with him. He was just so welcoming.

“What do we have to do?” She gets out of bed and raises her arms. He grabs the bottom of her nightgown, pulling it over her head, revealing her naked body. She turned her gaze downward not wanting to acknowledge her state of bareness in front of him. Her need had in fact been growing the more time she spent here. She shied away from the attention he was giving her. Again she felt this desire to fall into that warm chest but held back, admonishing herself for her weakness.

“We are to get you fitted for new clothing and have you ready to meet with Lord Prime again this evening,” he chirped cheerfully. He stepped away to collect an armful of her personal clothes she was to wear that day. 

“Again, why?” She asked with alarm in her voice. Another meeting with Prime...Oh this just won’t end...

He returned with her clothes draped over an arm and started to help her dress. Standing in front he started by pulling the shirt over her head and continued to speak, “To reward you for your willingness to confess to him. He was impressed by the strides you have taken to accept his Light.” The newly brazen clone stepped behind her to brush her messed hair. She tensed as he made contact, wary of him now.

“Do you know what the ‘reward’ will be,” she stammered. She doesn’t think she could handle whatever Prime considered a gift. With her luck, the surprise would be getting chipped. She shuddered thinking about it. After all, he hadn’t seemed too impressed with her the last time they met.

“Worry not Sister. I’m sure Prime has selected something you will enjoy.” The clone behind her responded, petting her as he brushed. It felt incredibly nice. The hairs on her arms raised at the lightness of the tactile sensation. Her response betrayed the current animosity she held towards him and lulled her anger just a little. It was so relaxing. She stepped into her pants and pulled them up. The attentive clone knelt in front of her to lace her boots. With his head bowed she briefly thought about petting him too. She wondered if he would enjoy the same sensation. It was very tempting. His hair looked so fluffy. She hated that their dutiful care was slowly winning her over again.

Like the last few days, she found herself with very little appetite. She ate little to nothing for breakfast and was escorted back down the long hall. Except this time they hadn’t led her to her room. She discovered she was standing somewhere she hadn’t been before. This new room was a neatly organized mess of fabric and horde uniforms. On the wall were rows and rows of tunics, cowls, and robes emblazoned with Horde Prime’s insignia. 

She stopped in the doorway. Her empty stomach churned realizing they were going to fit her into a horde uniform. She understood that they were trying to convert her, but now imagining herself in the uniform it felt too real. Her two attendants, accustomed to this behavior by now, grabbed her by the shoulders and ushered her in. The clones who presumably worked in this area seemed to have anticipated her, as several small uniforms had already been made and were waiting for them. The two tailors left, leaving the three of them alone.

She knew it was expected but she was apprehensive to undress. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want to be a part of the Galactic Horde. She went rigid as her attendants approached her. The two tugged at her clothes as they removed them from her still body. She felt distant, like she wasn’t actually there while the alien hands groped at her body. Pulling her in different directions as they dressed her in their uniform. Even though He wasn’t there she felt Him. His sinister countenance and glowing eyes haunted her dreams. And it appeared she would no longer be able to escape them in waking life.

She turned to look herself over in one of the standing mirrors. She didn’t look like herself anymore. In a matter of moments, she felt her entire psyche shift. She’d been stripped down over and over again, physically and emotionally, by Prime’s puppets. She had been his prisoner and learned to take that treatment. But to now be dressed in the uniform and expected to play the part of an adoring follower was inconceivable. Her eyes had darkened. Some part of her she had been trying to hold on to died knowing that she may never make it off this ship. That was always a possibility. She expected Prime to kill her, to make her a martyr. Him letting her live changed everything. It meant she would never be free again. 

She could feel Prime’s symbol on her chest. The hatred it radiated threatened to overwhelm her. She belonged to the Horde. Belonged to Horde Prime. One of his many nameless, faceless soldiers who only lived to serve him. This was what she had been waiting for. He needed to break her. Every part of her needed to die except one. Devotion. It’s all he wanted and she knew she would never give it to him. 

The clones stood back and admired their work. Her new uniform fit snugly like a second skin. It contoured to her body showing her curves. While it covered her entirely it still somehow made her feel exposed. She brought up the cowl to hide. They picked and pulled at the fabric to check the fit. Dragging their hands across and groping her to make sure there were no imperfections. Those touches lingered against her skin as they assessed the new garment. She savored the contact all the same.

Once they had finished, one of the Brothers held her shoulders in both hands and was gaping at her in the mirror.

“It suits you...” The emboldened one whispered and gave a smile that was surprisingly genuine. It was funny how quickly she was to forgive and forget his unpleasantness from the previous day. Maybe it was his tenderness. Somewhere inside, her survival instinct knew she needed to forgive. She needed him, both of them, to ground her and supply some normalcy and stability to her new life here. She could feel her resolve growing once again. She would survive this and remain intact.

He gave a slight squeeze. The gesture consoled her. This might not be so bad. Even if she lost hope of escaping she promised to never worship at his feet.


	9. Chapter 9

The long corridor to Prime’s throne room was daunting. The last time she’d been gone there she had cracked under the enormity of his presence. Not this time. She had regained her resolve and could feel the fire reignite inside her. Her resilience would not waver again.

This time He stood in the middle of the room waiting for her with his arms crossed behind his back. His lips curled into an insidious smile as she entered. They halted a few paces away from Prime’s towering figure. Her attendants left her to flank either side of their master. Leaving her to stand alone. Like before, when caught in his unbreaking gaze she felt a sudden sense of anxiety fill her. 

“I am pleased to see you again Sister. Especially, in your new uniform. Do you like it?” Prime, like a predator on the prowl, began to circle her. She would not allow herself to fall prey to his mind games again. She sucked in some air to settle herself before speaking.

“I don’t like it actually.” She sighed. Prime stopped directly in front of her. His eyes narrowed. He took a moment, contemplating what to say next, before drawing back a few steps. He lowered his eyes to her from his great height.

“Pity. I had hoped that your transition into our ranks would be as seamless as possible for your sake. Resistance is to be expected but I hope a system of rewards will help with your compliance.” He smiled at the last word. A smile that no doubt held foul intent.

Without letting so much as a second pass she quipped back at him. “I wouldn’t sink much hope into that.” She let her contempt shine through. She was finally able to speak her mind without her voice shaking. She would defy Him. 

“My, you have a very quick tongue today. Nevertheless, you have earned a gift for your show of honesty to me at dinner. Something I truly believe you are desperate for. But first I do have a question for you.” He turned to the proud acolytes beside him. Her attendants.

“Do you like this one?” Prime asked, grabbing the chin of one of his adoring Brothers and examining him. That hand suddenly dropped to the nape of the acolyte’s neck, tracing the port there. A smug grin adorned the clone’s face. He was clearly relishing Prime’s affection. And Prime, he was savoring the love he was being given. Drinking it in. Prime slowly retracted his hand from his Brother’s face and turned to the kind clone patiently awaiting his turn to bask in Primes favor.

"What about this one?" Prime lovingly cradled the face of her kind attendant and he nearly melted at the touch. Visibly leaning into his creator's hand. She saw the absolute bliss in his eyes. Prime leans in close and appears to whisper something into the ear of the endearing clone. Whatever it was he had said brought a noticeable blush to the clone’s pale face and made his ears drop. The clone lets out a disappointed sigh as Prime withdraws. The longing in him was clear. The three of them had some strangely intimate relationship. The tension between them was strong and it made her a bit uncomfortable. Like she was intruding on a private moment. They seemed overjoyed at Prime’s attention, unlike the last time in the corridor.

“Yes. I like them both. They’ve been very useful to me.” She answered honestly. Prime continued, now stroking the pristine white hair on top of the fawning clone’s head. She heard a soft moan escape his mouth under Prime’s hand and she wasn’t able to stop her heart from fluttering. Prime watched his Brother’s reactions through half-lidded eyes. He seemed to enjoy reducing his Brother to a trembling submissive with little effort. He turned to her with the same sultry look and the fluttering in her chest stopped. She felt heat rush to her face and her stomach tied itself in knots. That same apprehensive arousal she had when he held her in his arms took hold of her. She knew he was doing this on purpose but still couldn't help her yearning to let go and permit herself to succumb to desires.

“Good. Why is it then that you do not allow your Brothers to service you? Is there something you do not like about them? They are so very eager to please…” His deep voice was dripping with seduction.

"And you yourself seem very in need...Are you wanting another's attention perhaps?" He closed the distance between them in a few short steps. 

“Your heart rate is elevated again. Is this fear or excitement Little One?” He stuck out a hand to her. Placing a palm on top of her head and smoothing her hair. His claws scraped her scalp and sent chills down her spine. His expert touch always did something to her and often it wasn’t the reaction she expected to have. He traced her jaw bone with the point of his armored talon. Following that line down until fingertips brushed the nearly faded scars. As much as she wanted to shy away from him his allure both excited and scared her. Her heartbeat had a wild tempo. He leaned down from his position above her. His face hovering just in front of hers before veering to a side. She felt his slow breaths on her neck. He was so close she could reach out to touch him if she wanted to. She almost did. To fall into those great arms again and have him completely engulf her in his warmth. In His Light.

"You do not have to hide anything, Little One. I see and know all.” His hot breath hit her skin and he pressed in further until she felt his lips against her soft skin. She jerked away, suddenly and involuntarily. She came back from the haze of seduction and pulled away from his caress instantly aware of how close she had come to succumbing. His eyes had widened in astonishment. It appeared he had as hard a time understanding human emotions as humans do. She couldn’t understand or justify that part of her that wanted to let him continue. She felt at war with her mind and her base instinct. One wanted to fight tooth and nail against those who nearly destroyed her home and the other wanted to submit and let her body be ravished. Prime seemed to sense this turmoil inside her.

“Why do you struggle to admit your desire? Why resist me? I love all who seek to accept my Light.” Prime sought again to close the gap between their bodies but she backed up once more.

"You're not capable." He was a narcissistic megalomaniac. He couldn’t love anyone except himself. Her mind raced. Embarrassed she had almost fallen into the same trap again. Maybe her attendant was right. Maybe her lust was shameful. 

Rather than having an angry expression, Prime bowed his head in laughter. He actually seemed amused. She raised an eyebrow realizing she would never be able to understand his emotions either. The laughter died and silence hung in the room.

“Not capable.” He chuckled. His tone changed entirely. It was now dark and foreboding. 

"Allow me to demonstrate just how 'capable' I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prime makes me feel threatened


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Blood, dubious consent, violent depiction of sex, fear boner

Her eyes went wide as Prime stared down at her. Watching the terror dance across her face. However, he took a step back rather than towards her. And continued to move backward until he had arrived back to his cloned Brothers. 

His eyes shifted between the two of them before landing and staying on her more outspoken attendant.

He took hold of his small face and pressed their lips together forcefully. She was fearful for her attendant. For her clone. But the fervor of the kiss was returned enthusiastically. The sound of their passion was audible with their heavy breathing and lewd mewling as they crashed into each other. Her clone whined as Prime bit his lip. 

She saw a trail of vibrant green blood cascade down his chin. The clone was breathless, panting from such heated affection. His reverence was still prominent. Prime took a moment again to look deep into the clone's eyes cupping his flushed face. The demeanor of the clone changed as Prime held his gaze. She watched as this prideful acolyte swooned and shed that layer of himself she had grown accustomed to seeing. He had always towered above her but he now found himself dwarfed in Prime’s shadow.

Prime grabbed his devoted acolyte with a firm hand on the back of his neck and led him to the grand throne behind them. His hands roamed the smaller one’s body pulling him into his large chest. Her attendant looked so small. Not just physically but emotionally as well. The righteous facade had faded as he submitted to his master. Absolute delight played across his face as Prime began to strip the clothing from his eager body. Prime unzipped the clone’s uniform, exposing him and letting yet another layer of him fall. 

He was being stripped as she had until there was nothing left. He was laid bare physically and emotionally. What made her feel so vulnerable thrilled Prime’s devoted follower. He stood naked in front of Prime. Chest still heaving as Prime looked him over again. He leaned down and gave his Brother another kiss. This one lingered lovingly. He then turned the clone, gently positioning him bent over the armrest of the throne.

Prime rubbed over the knelt clone’s back, stroking the bare skin. The clone whined under the touch of his master as he molested him. Another pleasured sigh escaped his lips. Something in the expression on the blissed out clone's face brought forth her own need for release she had been suppressing. He looked beautiful. Not in some superficial way but ethereal. His expressions had always been so contained. She could now see those hidden emotions set free. Openly feeling and unrestrained because Prime is finally allowing him to do so. Her face flushed. Her heartbeat was wild. It felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. 

The clone rocked his hips in anticipation. Prime grabbed him by the waist halting him. Pulling the needy one’s behind flush against his pelvis. He caressed his butt before spreading him open. He pressed a finger inside forcing the clone to arch his back and suck in a breath. Prime marveled at the squirming body below him. Regarding his Brother more as a plaything than as a person. The clone let out some little squeaks as Prime hit the right spots, pushing back further into Prime’s hand. He seemed satisfied with the desperation of his clone but gave him a few more pumps for good measure. He then pulled the front of his own tabard to the side exposing himself.

She didn’t know what to imagine if she had to picture the genitalia of the Horde species but this was far beyond her wildest dreams. A dark cobalt shaft like the rest of his body with bright green fluid leaking from the head. Prime’s unsheathed length undulated like a tongue or the tentacle of a sea creature except it seemed to move freely from its owner’s control. It lapped at the clone’s expectant hole, lubricating him in preparation. The poor clone didn’t look like he could take much more but he positioned himself anyway for they had barely begun their demonstration.

Prime drug his claws down his submissive’s back, gently raking him before latching on to his hips. She could see him breaking his acolyte’s flesh in his grip but he simply moaned into the sharp sensation. He tried grinding against Prime’s moving cock but was stopped by a swift rebuke. He yelled out as Prime’s talons tore into him, slashing down his back. Vibrant blood flowed from the open wounds. 

She went pale. She’s known Prime to do terrible things but never thought he’d harm one of his own especially one so faithful. Prime was hurting him. His body twitched underhand. A pained expression painted the clone’s face before switching back to sensual gratification. The injured cry transformed into hitched gasps of pleasure.

“You most of all should know better. Use your words.” Prime leaned over him to purr into the ear of the convulsing clone. Gripping him tighter as he did so. The submitting Brother whimpered.

“What is it that you want Little Brother.” He continued to taunt.

“You...Lord Prime...please...” She could barely hear the timid voice. Again the clone wiggled himself against Prime but this time he would be granted what he desired.

“Do not worry my devout Brother. I shall relieve you of this torment and make you pure.” He turned to his audience, finding her eyes immediately. Prime’s eyes bore into her. There was no love there, just possession. She could see every ounce of arrogance and she had expected. She had been captivated and couldn’t look away from the display. Prime’s full length disappeared inside his partner in one quick thrust of his hips. The clone clenched his fists and let out an overdue scream. Prime carried on with the assault on his Brother. Looking down at the mess he was making of her attendant, a mixture of blood and his own fluids, with sadistic amusement. 

He was unlike she’d ever seen before. He was wild. His eyes were fierce and hungry, bucking powerfully into the wailing clone. His cries bounced around the empty room broken up by Prime’s intermittent grunts. He was enjoying the violent handling of his Brother. Thrusting harder and harder with every delighted scream. He took hold of the clone by his hair and pulled him upright. Prime wrapped an arm around his waist and ground slowly and deeply into him. The wary clone ceased his cries for groans of relief, leaning on his master’s large body for support. Prime’s other hand slid down the clone’s toned body until he reached his sex. 

She was surprised to see the clone’s smooth nether region. He had lips like her own but as Prime stimulated those lips he coaxed an engorged writhing member from them. The clone tried to hide his face in embarrassment, looking away from his exposed sex. Another layer of vulnerability was peeled away. She saw him sink further into his submission. It was so much easier for him. He was created to submit to his Lord. He gave up his body for Prime to torment and seemed to take pleasure in it. She wondered what it felt like. She wanted to imagine herself there in his place. Small and helpless. Would she be rocked by terror or would she feel the same ecstasy he felt being torn apart? 

Prime grabbed the squirming appendage causing the flustered acolyte to take in a sharp breath. As he began stroking the undulating length Prime quickened to an unforgiving pace. 

“Please My Lord… grant me rapture…” He begged in a voice hoarse from screaming. The acolyte could barely stand anymore being held entirely by Prime as he used him. His Lord smiled into his hair. 

“Ask and you shall receive Little Brother."

It was uncomfortable to watch. He didn’t seem responsive much aside from sharp huffs and moans. Prime kept rutting into him chasing his orgasm. Two of his four eyes were twitching now as he grunted between thrusts. Heat pooled in her core. That primal need surged inside of her watching the two of them as they came closer to climax. 

Prime pushed the clone back over the arm of the throne, tearing into the flesh of his hips as he pounded the half-conscious brother. 

“Bless Prime!” The acolyte shouts as his orgasm ripped through him. Prime loses himself for a moment. Lost in pleasure as he drove through his own climax with a low growl erupting from his throat. He bared his fangs as his eyes rolled back. Prime slowed the rocking of his hips and released her attendant from his claws. Prime’s seed dripped from his partner. The clone’s body was spent. He had been used thoroughly. Prime took a second to trace the broken flesh on the clone’s back. The blood was still flowing from the wounds.

“H-he needs help!” She stuttered before finding her voice. Prime looked at her acknowledging her for the first time in minutes. He swept the exhausted clone off his feet and carried him like a bride, carefully avoiding the claw marks that littered his body. He had a limp smile as he looked up at his creator. Prime returned a loving expression. He sat them down in his throne with the clone nuzzled up to him in his lap.

“Do not worry Little One. I will take care of our Brother. I am sure you now have a lot to think over. I will send him back to you once I am done with him.”

Her remaining attendant was as flushed as she was. He bowed to his Lord before escorting her back to her room for another sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First actual smut I've written and I'm uncomfy :/  
> It's supposed to be an uncomfortable scene so that's good I guess


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: dubious consent, religious ideology

She didn’t remember the walk back to her room. Her remaining attendant dropped the force field and led her in. He reached for her to begin their bedtime ritual, starting by undressing her. She flinched at the unexpected contact. She retreated from him, holding herself as she shook. The kind clone had concern in his eyes. She relaxed a little. She knew him, he wouldn’t hurt her. He hadn’t so much as accidentally brushed her since they left the throne room. 

“I’m sorry but I would rather do this on my own tonight.” She waited for him to respond and he nodded quietly in acceptance. She wasted no time peeling the Horde uniform from her body. The sight of it revolted her. It represented His claim on her. She would never wear it again even if she had to wander around naked. Tears spilled from her eyes for the first time in a long time. She was petrified. Was what she just witnessed what it meant to be a beloved of Prime? To be his plaything? Hurt for his amusement? She was expected to do that? She erupted into a sob, trembling as she cried.

Her attendant stepped into her view disrupting her intrusive thoughts. He looked truly worried. Her nice, sweet clone. He grounded her a bit. He always seemed as if he did truly care for her. 

“I’m okay.” She managed to get out though, her voice hitched halfway through. She moved to the bed and hid under the blankets. Naked, she curled in a ball hugging her knees tight. Hidden from view she let more tears fall. A moment passed before she felt a weight settle on the bed behind her. A timid hand placed itself on her shoulder, providing light strokes along her side. While her two attendants had always been there to help her and sometimes put a smile on her face this type of support felt strangely sincere. It was almost as though he’d played this nurturing role before. Maybe he was just meant to take care of others.

“I said I’m okay.” She said reassuringly, pulling back the blankets and turning to him. She caught his hand as it retreated and held it in hers. Their eyes locked on one another’s. She didn’t want to be alone tonight. She found herself admitting it aloud before she had the chance to stop herself.

"But...could you stay here with me tonight?" She was surprised at her own vulnerability. The clone looked shocked as well but nodded anyway. She moved over in the large bed and urged him to come to lie next to her by pulling him by the hand. It felt so awkward inviting him in but he was the best and only comfort she had. She needed that comfort right now. He slid beneath the blanket still sitting up and awaited further instruction. She wanted desperately to be held yet repressed the urge to fall into his arms. He was good at reading her and saw the hesitation. 

Without having to request it he moved forward, wiping the tears from her face and brought her into his arms. A hand placed on her back held her firmly in place. It's not like she had any intention of leaving the warm embrace but the security of it, the even pressure, made her feel safe. 

His hand lingered on the soft skin of her back. His claws pressed lightly into her, yearning to bring her closer to him. She had entirely forgotten her nudity until she felt those sharp points against her. A chill went down her spine. She looked at the clone seated in bed beside her. His eyes glowed with an intensity she had never seen from this Brother before.

“Sister?” He looked down at her with a mixture of worry and bashful lust. It seemed Prime’s demonstration stirred something in him as well. She could tell he was ashamed of the feeling yet it showed noticeably on his face. He was flushed with a green blush and his breath was uneven. He wanted her. She saw the need in his eyes. She reached for him tentatively, lightly grazing his cheek. She noted how different the texture of his skin was, it was entirely smooth, devoid of any blemishes. She took a moment to reflect on how very alien he truly was. His white and cobalt skin, how big he was, his claws, his fangs…his glowing green orbs… She could see every bit of apprehension in those eyes, obviously expecting some horrible treatment after being invited to bed.

“It’s okay.” She pressed that hand to the side of his face and he nuzzled it. 

“I think we could help each other.” She actually allowed a smile to tug at the corners of her mouth. He could be trusted she had to remind herself.

“Please Sister…” he whispered, inching his face closer, placing his forehead affectionately against hers. He held her there, letting out soft breaths that ghosted over her lips. She pulled in a lungful of air and his intoxicating scent flooded her nose. She hadn’t noticed her own arousal building to an unbearable level. She needed this too.

He looked down at her with those suggestive eyes she tried to keep herself from imagining. But he waited instead of consuming her whole in a fit of uncontrollable hunger. It hadn’t occurred to her that he was still waiting for her permission to do so. She tried to speak but the words caught in her throat. Seeing the undeniable arousal in him thrilled her. She spoke but only managed to get out a single word. It was now her turn to beg.

“Please…” She breathed out with all of the air in her lungs. It took him less than a second to respond. He pushed himself on top of her, crashing his lips into hers. They stayed like this for a while, exploring, tangled in a mess of each other greedily trying to take more. When they finally parted they were still joined by a thin string of saliva.

His body was pressed to hers. The sheer weight of him on top of her prevented the rapid rising and falling of her chest as she panted. She glanced pointedly over his still clothed body. She made a move to pull his sleeved shirt off but stopped herself.

“Is this ok?” she asked as she picked at the fabric. He cocked his head as if he didn’t realize what she was referring to. He looked down at her hands pulling at the hem of his shirt and sat up. He put a leg outside either one of her thighs and straddled her as he began to strip. To her, he was moving excruciatingly slow, bit by bit revealing parts of his body she had failed to see before on his brother. 

Oh, blessed Light! They had nipples!

The dim light caught and contoured his miraculous physique. She was in awe of his muscled form and wanted him again to hold it against her. He fell back from his position to remove his tights from his lower half. He escaped her view for a moment before appearing once more in all his naked glory. He crawled up her body peppering soft kisses as he went. She arched her body up into each one until he at long last reached her. She cupped the sharp lines of his jaw and joined them together by the lips once more. A fire raged inside her but it burned the hottest between her legs. She needed more. She needed that relief that only he could provide. He had shown initiative with his affection but she knew she would have to take the lead going forward. She opened her knees beneath him and he fell into place. She felt him. He was still smooth down there. More encouragement seemed necessary. She rocked her hips into him and he responded with a stifled groan. 

“Are you sure? You are so much smaller.” She could see his furrowed brow and his troubled expression but she nodded enthusiastically, biting her lip. One of his hands wandered down to his slit rubbing it gingerly till his slithering length emerged. It did look much bigger up close looming over her sex but it was what she’d asked for. He checked her face for a sign to stop but saw none. His alien appendage as if on its own flicked her nub. It was an odd sensation, comparable to a tongue but not quite. The fluid that leaked from the head was thick and slimy. It acted well as a lubricant while it slid around exploring. 

She had begun to writhe and moan, letting go of the composure she’s had so far. Her attendant’s hips had twitched a few times but he stilled them. She saw him clench his jaw and stopped her motion against him.

“Tell me I can,” he pleaded. His words were fraught with hunger yet wore a pained expression and it hurt her. It cut deep. He was still holding back even now. He was programmed to follow orders. Even if he knew what she wanted, and he wanted it too, he must wait for the command to act. He looked desperate. She never wanted to see this look on his face ever again. She wanted to paint it with pleasure instead and free him from this servitude. She cradled his ears in her tiny hands. Both of them stuck out between her fingers as she kneaded her fingertips into the tense muscles massaging them. His tension eased but she wanted to give him more.

“Brother, please give me this pleasure…” She had never called any of them that before and her attendant took notice. It had an interesting effect on him. It appeared he liked her calling him that. He kissed her forehead and pulled back. He grabbed her legs in either hand and spread them further apart. He was nestled comfortably between them smiling back at her. His undulating member was now pushing at her entrance and sliding its tapered head in. It only grew larger inside her as it plunged forward. She could feel it moving, rubbing against her sensitive walls but there was more to come because this was just the tip. The clone let out a ragged moan, enjoying himself as much as she was.

“You should breathe Little Sister,” he warned as he pushed deeper in. The pressure grew as he filled her to an uncomfortable level. His size threatened to tear her. She hissed in pain. 

“We must all suffer to become pure in Prime’s eyes. Allow me to aid in making you pure for our Lord.” With that, he suddenly pushed himself in, filling her entirely. A small scream stuck in her throat as he began to thrust feverishly. Without proper preparation, she felt him rip her. Pain flooded in and it only emphasized how powerless she would be against him. She gritted her teeth. His roughness was a shock to her but scared her nonetheless. She wanted him to be different from Prime, but how could he be any different from what he had been taught his entire “life”? Purity in Prime’s eyes is the goal, pain brings purity, therefore pain is necessary. It’s their whole philosophy. Who did she think she was to believe that she wouldn’t be subjected to the same reasoning? 

The sharpness of each stroke brought tears to her eyes as he continued at his current pace. In her peripheral, she saw his claws digging into the mattress shredding the material in his grip. If those talons would dig themselves into her instead it would be a quick end. However, no such end found her. He lifted no claw to maim her. Other than the pain from his continued thrusts he has done no unintentional harm. He hadn’t lost his composure and torn into her like she was sure Prime would have, as he had demonstrated earlier. 

She turned her head to the other side finding his face pressed to the sheets, mouth agape, eyes fixed on her. He looked enraptured and it was utterly breathtaking. If he had pupils she was sure they’d be rolled back into his head. The rocking of his hips seemed less drastic now. Focused only on him she allowed the pain to fade, making way for ecstasy she hadn’t felt since she was taken from her planet. 

Her body seized as he brought her to climax. Her walls tightened around his fully submerged length as she cried out, tears streaming once more down her face. Her legs wrapped around his waist begging him not to stop his motion. 

He didn’t.

It propelled him through her orgasm until she had become an incoherent mess babbling with delight. The sounds he made, his beautiful little whines, could’ve driven her to ask for more but between the pain of their first round and her exhaustion she didn’t think she would last. His thick ejaculate filled her as he trembled above. She was pulled close and peppered with kisses again. The opportunity presented itself to her and this time she had to take it. She was at last able to reach up and run a hand through his hair and he purred lovingly in response. The adorable sound made her heart trill. She could’ve stayed in his embrace forever.

Her thoughts wandered though. She had been worried about her missing attendant. She didn’t want to leave him with Prime. 

“Is he going to be okay? With Prime?” She asked in a small voice. The clone in bed with her did not respond immediately as he has done with her other questions. He had to think about it like he was unsure of the answer.

“Lord Prime said he would return him once he’s finished and Lord Prime does not lie,” he responded. The answer eased her worry a bit but not fully. He would come back, yes but he might not be okay. She had to push those thoughts aside and give herself the chance to revel in what little joy she has found in this terrible place. She would finally be able to sleep peacefully, soundly, and safely wrapped in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I like this chapter better than the last one....idk sex is weird.


	12. Chapter 12

She was scared for her missing attendant. It had been hours since they had left Prime’s throne room. That disgusting display...their ‘Lord’ hurts them and has instilled into them that such treatment is to be expected from his love. He made them believe this incredible lie that they must suffer to be pure in his eyes as an excuse to harm them and have them harm others in His name. To see that those were the expectations of his followers disturbed her. It made her stomach churn. She still ached from her passionate exchange with the Brother. She could not blame her kind attendant for hurting her the way he did. It was unexpected but if they are following His example then it’s the only way they know how to express those desires. 

She heard footsteps in the hall. She knew that at such a time in the dead of night it must be him. Wrapping a sheet around her she quietly slipped from the bed as to not disturb the sleeping clone. He stirred beside her but did not wake. He looked so peaceful and cute but she had to refrain from running her fingers through his hair once more if she wanted him to remain that way. She approached the doorway knowing she would not be able to drop the room’s force field on her own but pressed her face to it anyway to see if there were anyone out there. She saw a dark form moving through the hall slowly. As the figure approached she noticed it dragging its feet and stumbling occasionally. This had to be him and he was hurt. He was slowly but surely trudging his way to her room and when he did she would be there to take care of him. 

The field that separated them dropped and the clone that stood on the other side was a ghost of her bold attendant. His eyes were sunken and the glow that they once held appeared dimmer to her. While still towering above her he didn’t quite have the same intimidating energy anymore. He looked tired and broken. She held out a hand to help him but he brushed past her instead. Not wanting to push or aggravate him she let him pass, even so, she still needed to assess his condition. 

“Are you okay?” She began cautiously. She kept her voice hushed as to not wake the sleeping attendant or startle the one in front of her. He paused halfway between the door and the bed, hearing the question yet not answering. In anticipation of his response, the silence was deafening.

“Yes..” She noticed how he trailed off as he said the word. He felt distant, like he wasn’t entirely there and lost in his thoughts. She wondered where in his mind he was. She never imagined him with thoughts of his own until now. He was made empty and artificially filled with devotion and was told to serve without question. Most of them stayed that way, unfeeling, but he was struggling with thought. Not knowing how often he had been used by Prime, he may have been struggling for a long time. Because of that, here he was unable to fully process what he had gone through at the hands of his Master. It made her heart hurt. 

“Are you sure?” She crept gradually closer until she appeared by his side. He didn’t react to her proximity. He stood there with his eyes glassed over, it took him a while before he responded. The pause seemed longer than it should be for a small question, like he needed to search for that answer inside of himself.

“I am…” He remained unmoving, standing absolutely still in place. She took him by the arm and guided him over to the bed to sit him down, letting a gentle hand run down his back. He jerked violently away from her caress, scooting away from her. Immediately she withdrew from him, her hand recoiling. He was tense and aggravated but something about his posture was pitiable. His shoulders had drawn up and he held his head down, while those claws found themselves dug through the layers of bedding into the mattress itself.

“He hurt you...” she spoke. Her voice was small yet full of quiet urgency. She had remembered the injuries he sustained, Prime’s huge claws slashing into his back, the green blood spilling to the floor, His cruel smile... She intentionally emphasized the word ‘hurt’ wanting to make it obvious how not right all of this was. His response again wasn’t appropriate for the severity of the situation.

“That pain is what makes me pure in Prime’s Holy Light.” His answer sounded rehearsed, empty. He definitely has said this in justification of this treatment a lot, but to who she doesn’t know. Maybe just to convince himself every day.

She was horrified. Their indoctrination was so complete they didn’t know any better than to allow His torment. Refusal would either be seen as blasphemy or a defect, but none of them would ever refuse. To them, it was a blessing to be chosen. It was a blessing to have Prime’s attention any way they could get it. He was using them. That fact was always obvious, but worse than that He was abusing their undeveloped mental and emotional state. They didn't know how to properly deal with it either. Outside of his will they struggle to express themselves. She could see that very clearly now. She couldn’t help but think back to Prime's demonstration. Yes, she saw him bleed and Prime was the cause but at the same time, this clone had revealed so much more than she thought he was capable of. She couldn't help but wonder:

“D-did you enjoy it?” She stammered. It seemed like a very personal question to ask but she felt she had to, so she could understand and help him.

“The pain is necessary. Prime himself purified me.” Another detached, automated answer. It was frustrating. She wanted desperately for him to honestly reflect on his feelings on the matter and for once speak candidly. 

“It’s not about what He wants!" She growled exasperated, but she dialed it back so she didn't sound averse to Prime or His will. That would only cause him to shut down or lash out. She needed to tread carefully but ask very specific questions in hopes of getting a relevant response.

"Do you enjoy it not because it makes you ‘pure’ but because it makes you feel good?” 

“It’s not about my enjoyment. My Lord graces me and I am grateful for His attention.” He had finally turned towards her as he spoke. He tilted his head to the side and stared at her with a blank expression as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She tried again. She will force a therapy session on him if it’s the last thing she does.

“How do you feel about that attention?” Another moment passed and there was more silence. He legitimately seemed to consider it but looked like he was struggling to process the question. His eyebrow ridges furrowed and she could see him thinking. They once again sat in the blaring quiet that filled the room. She would let him think for as long as he needed to if it meant she got a real answer from him and not some propaganda. 

She saw a change in him as he mulled over his response. His eyes widened a bit and a faint blush could be seen in the low light. He turned from her and sat up straight, wringing his hands in his lap. He took in a deep breath before speaking. 

“I-it is p-pleasing in a way I suppose.” She had been watching him carefully. He looked around everywhere but at her. She couldn’t tell if he was nervous about confessing his ‘sinful’ desires or embarrassed to have them at all.

“Pleasing in what way?” She pressed lightly. He fidgeted with his hands some more but his eyes were fixed forward in the darkness. He never really liked her asking him questions so the fact that he was now taking time to indulge her made it hard not to be captivated in the anticipation of each answer. So long as he was responsive and communicating she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"You would not understand." He was more defensive at this point than anything.

"Explain it to me." She folded her arms and waited. He huffed before speaking again.

“Lord Prime has given me his special attention before. It was not always painful but it became increasingly more like that than not. He had opened me up to a wide range of sensations and emotions I had never experienced before. That I do not normally feel. Those feelings had been reserved for only Prime himself but when He saw those perverse desires growing inside of me He allowed it. Accepted it. He let me experience my deviant fantasies while bathed in His Light...” She saw his shoulders drop and his nervous tension eased a bit as he spoke. Her own nerves relaxed minutely as well. She took in a breath not realizing that she hadn’t breathed since he began. He continued.

“I do enjoy it in a way I suppose...It feels different. It feels like something as opposed to...nothing I guess. The strong emotions, the pain, both do feel good.” He spoke as if he were having this realization for the first time, full of earnest insight but trepidation as well for speaking out. She hung onto every word he said. This wasn’t just a justification, this was his perspective on his experiences. This was his truth.

She could relate to his reasoning. If she didn’t understand why would she have drawn her blood for sexual gratification and why did she find it so thrilling? 

Behind his imposing nature and fanaticism he just wanted to feel something. She too has felt that rush of endorphins and adrenaline brought on by the intense feeling of pain and helplessness. She’s had that same longing to be overpowered. Has craved the relief and release of letting everything go, being physically dominated in all the best ways. The act of total submission… laying everything you are out in the open and placing it all in the care of another, hoping not to get irreparably hurt along the way. His thrill chasing was more extreme, and he was playing with a very dangerous man.

“I have seen you pleasure yourself. You like it too.” He was right. They were similar in that way. She's not surprised they watch her even when she's unaware. There has never been any real privacy, only the semblance of it. She blushed anyway. However, none of that matters at this moment though, she got through to the very real person beneath the clone’s often vacant expressions and blind devotion. 

"She likes it too. I can tell. She responds well to it." Her kind attendant Had snuck up behind her and purred into her ear. She jumped at the whispered words but settled back once she realized it was him. 

“So you are really okay?” She reached over to still the clone’s fretting hands.

“It was a lot this time but, yes, I am okay. I just need to rest a little.” His weariness returned and looked like he was ready to fall asleep. Althesame, he had an assured tone to his voice. This time she actually believed him. The kind clone roused from his sleep made room for the new addition. She pulled the clone in bed with her and quickly covered him in a blanket, making sure he was comfortable. With the kind clone spooning her from behind she brought the other into their cuddle pile, bringing him into her breast. This time she was more careful when running a hand over his back. She took notice of the bandages she felt under his clothing. At least he was taken care of in that regard. She felt him purring slightly in contentment, relaxing into the affection.

He looked over her shoulder to his naked brother curled up in bed behind her. A familiar smile spread across his face and a small chuckle escaped his mouth. That familiar, devious spark was back in his eyes again.

“What happened to never, ever lying with one of us?” He mocked, bringing his face up from her breast and close to hers. She could see that provocative and taunting smirk glowing in the dim light. 

“Are you serious? I’m trying to help you!” She stammered, completely dumbfounded by the remark. She was amazed by the power he had to fluster her at any given moment. He laughed more at her irritation as he settled down into the mattress. He was smiling as his eyes fluttered closed. 

“I bet I could make you scream...a little.” As threatening as his words were it didn’t bother her much anymore. She was just happy to see him happy.

“You are despicable.” She said decisively. She was both physically and emotionally spent.

“Insatiable…” He gave another wicked smile and in turn she wanted to push him out of bed. His vague threats didn’t feel threatening anymore. She felt like she could laugh at them now. In his own way, playing and teasing like this may be him showing genuine interest in her and it felt nice. Beyond his superiority complex and religious dogma they found that they had some similarities. It’s small but it’s a start, and she could work with that. He’s difficult but they’ve been stuck together this long. 

She snuggled in closer much to his surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this chapter is. I like the idea better than the execution. But more than anything this chapter is for me, so I can see my characters happy. It took me a long time to write this one and I think I just wanted to finish it. I love this misunderstood baby boi <3
> 
> Don't fight him! Everyone in my discord server wanted to fight him!


End file.
